Spemma with a side of Jane
by 9opera
Summary: This is about Spinner and Emma's marriage and how Jane tries to ruin it with her devious plans. At one point she almost does tear them apart, but with the help of Manny: Emma's best friend, they work through it and live happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Emma, are you ever gonna let me go?" Manny said as she struggled to break free of Emma's hug. "You've been hugging me for atleast 20 minutes now and I can't be late for my plane!" Manny exclaimed. "Fine..." Emma muttered and let her go. "Do you have to go back to California?" "I would stay, but this is a huge opportunity! My 3rd movie already! I'll call everyday, I promise." Manny said as she flipped Emma's long blond hair. Emma laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Bye! Have fun!" She watched as her best friend went back in to the plane for her perfect life. Emma hoped to be as successful as her after college.

She headed home (for now, Spinner's apartment). "Spin?" She yelled. "Yeah, I'm over here!" Spinner yelled back. Spinner and Emma have been married for a month now, and things have been going quite well after their honeymoon to Hawaii. "I need to talk to you." Spinner almost whispered. "Is everything ok?" Emma questioned him worriedly. Spinner responds with "Well, we've been living here for a month now together, and...well, I was thinking maybe we could...move out? Pretty soon you'll be off to college and maybe I can find a new job that doesn't need a resimee?" Spinner trailed off. "Umm, well we could? But here is so cozy and close to everything, right?" Emma said. "Yeah, but let's face it...we can't live in this dump forever." "Your the one who bought it in the first place! So now your deciding to drop everything and move out? Can't we do this another time?!" "When would we do it Emma? Your gonna be off to college soon and I'll just be making sandwiches at the Dot. I mean that's great, but I want to try something new, you know? And that could start with a new house and job for me?" "Well...it needs to be close to my college! What job were you thinking of getting, anyway?" Emma asked with suspicion and curiosity in her eye. "Oh, I don't know...building houses? You've seen me build stuff, I could do that?" "Maybe...but it can be dangerous!" "Please Em? C'mon I'll be careful and I'll be doing something I really like!" Emma sighed and relaxed a little. "For you honey," she said as she leaned in for a hug. Spinner smiled slowly and was about to hug her back when suddenly, the door opened. "Oh, was I interrupting?"

Spinner recognized that voice instantly. He slowly turned around to stand in front of Jane. Her hair was a mess, and it looked like she fell in the mud ten times because of her clothes! "Uh, Jane?!" Spinner gasped and Emma got an annoyed look on her face. "Your not gonna stop, are you?!" Emma said angrily. Jane shook her head and replied "I was just stopping by to-" "Try and steal my husband for the millionth time?! Spinner, I think we should move. Far away!" Emma said as her voice started to rise. "Jane, not to be mean, but you gotta stop following me." Spinner said in disbelief. "I have no where else to go!" Jane cried. "Declan and Holly J are gone, and all my friends at Degrassi hate me, and my parents think I'm in California!" "I'm really not trying to be mean, but please just find someone else...Babe, can you give me a minute to talk to Jane?" Spinner asked politely to Emma. Emma sighed once more and left the room.

Jane jumped on Spinner but Spinner quickly pushed Jane off. "Jane, I'm really sorry but, you broke my heart, and I love my wife now, and it's not gonna happen, please just move on." Spinner said and looked down. "I'm never going to move on and forget the biggest mistake I ever made." Jane said. "I never said to forget, I just need you to let me go." "Spin, please." "No." Spinner said as he walked to the door, opened it and stared at Jane. Jane slowly walked to the door and turned back and almost screamed. "Someday you'll realize the rebound mistake you made that I almost made, so when you do want to talk to me, call me...okay?" Jane said quietly as another tear dripped from her face. "Good bye, Jane. Let this be the last time I run in to you for a long time." Spinner said as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane ran back to the motel she had been at for the past few times she'd tried to get Spinner back. What was the point?, she thought. He had moved on, and maybe...just maybe this wasn't revenge. Maybe this was Spinner actually loving Emma. But was Jane gonna just give up? No...that's not how Jane rolls. She needed to break them up so Spinner would come running back to his "true love", Jane. How the hell am I gonna do that?, Jane thought with disappointment. She wrote a few thoughts down, then smirked at the last one. "This is going to be fun", she muttered mischieviously.

Meanwhile, Emma and Spinner had just picked their brand new house, and they were unpacking and unpacking until finally everything was put into place. "Let's relax a bit, I'm exhausted from the move", Emma complained and jumped onto their new couch and dust came flying out. Spinner coughed and said, "God , well this place isn't new". Emma laughed and threw a pillow at his face and more dust came out of it and Spinner started laughing, too. "Honestly, even though this place needs some cleaning, I think it's perfect", she almost whispered as she smiled and Spinner kissed her on the cheek. Just as the 2 were getting cozy, Emma's cell rang. She got up to the table and picked it up. "Hey Manny, how's Cal?" Emma waited...all she heard from the other end was heavy breathing. "Hello? Manny?" She tried again. "...This isn't Manny...not even close. But if you, Emma Nelson, want your precious best friend back, you'll just have to go look for her." The voice on the other end said as he or she snickered softly. "Okay, whoever you are, this isn't funny! Where is Manny?" Emma yelled worriedly. "Oh relax. Like I said, you'll have to find her. Don't worry, she's still in California, but I've taken her under my grip for a bit...and if you want her safe, I suggest you just come on over and help her! Before its too late..." The voice whispered. "What?! No, please! I-I, hello? UGH" She screams as she hangs up. Spinner looks at her, "What was that?!" He asked. "I have no idea! But Manny is in danger, some weird robot like voice on the other end said that unless I didn't come, I wouldn't be seeing her! Holy crap!" Emma cried as she jumped back on the couch. "It's okay, we can go get her right now. Come on!" He said eagerly as he went to get his coat. "No, I don't want you to come with me. Something bad could happen and you being there won't help. I'll call you and tell you what I'm up to, I promise." She said as she took his shoulder and pushed him away from the door. "Your worried about me? This guy...or girl could be some lunatic who is setting you up for a trap, too!" Spinner said with exclamation. "I can handle myself, I'm a strong woman. I'll be back in a few days, okay? I promise everything will be alright. I love you" She said as she gave him a kiss and went up to her room. Before Spinner could stop her she hurriedly packed some clothes and toiletries and headed for the door. "Wait!" Spinner almost shouted and hurried to her. "You can't stop me Spin, I have to-" "Okay Em, I know there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just be careful, okay?" Spinner said as he sighed desperately. "I will." She said as she tried to smile, but couldn't. Where is Manny? Is she still even alive? What is going to happen now?  
STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a day since Emma had left, and Spinner was already really nervous. He decided to text her to see if she was okay, but he couldn't find his phone. He looked all over the kitchen and living room, but couldn't find it. He went to Emma and his own room and searched. He opened and shut drawers, and opened Emma's to find a note.

"Hey Em, ain't I so good faking that phone call? Now we can be together without Spinner figuring out. Love you, see you soon- Tom". Spinner re-read the note and ripped it apart word by word. "UGHHH!" Spinner screamed as he clashed to the floor. How could this be happening to him again? Everyone betrays him, even his own wife. Tears of anger streamed down his face as he continued to search for his phone.

Jane, on the other hand, was proud of herself. She was the one who wrote the note, of course...and maybe Spin would take her up on her offer (to call her). Spinner is pretty much desperate now, which leaves him to come running back to Jane. Jane waited a while to see if Spinner would call, but maybe he hasn't seen the note yet. So she decides to call herself.

Spinner paces the room deep in thought of sadness, but finally he heard his phone ring. He followed the ring and found it in the bathroom. "Hello?" Spin said, trying to hide the sorrow, sniffles and frusteration in his voice.

"Hey Spin! It's Jane, are you alright?" Jane said worriedly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh, yeah..." Spinner muttered, grunting a bit with annoyance.

"Spin, I know when your upset, trust me." Jane said as a long pause approached.

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "I know we aren't together right now, but I'm here for you, so tell me. What's the problem?" Jane asked with an interested caring tone.

"Well..." Spinner whispered, but he had to tell someone, and not keep what happened bottled up inside. Jane wasn't the best person, but what the hell? "EMMA IS CHEATING ON ME AT THIS MINUTE WITH SOME GUY NAMED TOM AND EVERYONE IS ALWAYS GETTING SICK OF ME AND I JUST CAN'T STAND IT!" Spin yelled into the phone, breathing heavily.

"Whoa whoa Spin, slow down! No one gets sick of you, your amazing. I cheated on you because I'm a bitch, and you know it." Jane said pitifully. "Jane...your not a bitch." "Yes I am! I just can't be happy of what I have! You were the best guy I ever had, and in those 2 weeks I was with Declan, I don't know what I was thinking."

Spinner felt a bit better hearing this from Jane, and honestly, he missed her. Emma ditched him too, and didn't even give him a hint about it! So why not he cheat on her for revenge? Jane may have done it to him too, but she's suffered enough, he decides. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Jane asks innocently, with a mischievous look on her face. Spinner, talking rebelliously, says "Nothing, really...wanna come over?

Like old times...and give Em a taste of her own medicine. To be honest, I miss you, Jane." Spin confesses. Jane's voice rises with joy. "Okay, I'll be there at 8!" Jane squeals and hangs up. Her plan was working perfectly.

Emma, on the other hand, had arrived at California. She took a taxi as fast as she good and went straight to Manny's college. She tried calling Manny's phone again, but no answer. Emma ran panickly to the lobby, and asked where Manny's dorm was. She got a visitors pass, and went to Manny's dorm and kicked the door open.

"MANNY, IT'S OKAY, I'M HERE!" Emma yells heroicly to find Manny sitting on her beanbag with her roommate on her laptop.

"Umm, who is this?" Manny's roommate said, creeped out by Emma's crazy outburst.

"Emma!" Manny says happily and gives her a hug. "What are you doing here? And I'm fine...what do you mean?" Manny asks confusingly.

Emma pushes Manny away confusingly. "I-I got a phone call and it said that you were in danger and someone had kidnapped you and I came all the way here to save you to find that your perfectly great?" Emma blurts out irritatedly.

The roommate slowly walks out of the room awkwardly, and Manny snickers. "Wait, so someone called you saying I was in danger and sent you all the way here to save me? Wtf?!" Manny said. "Who would do this!" Emma shouted to the ceiling, obviously no one answering.

"I can ask my roommate to track down the number, she's really good with tech stuff." Manny says eagerly. "Good!" Emma says, relieved.

**Will Spinner and Jane get together? Will Emma and Manny figure out what's really going on? Will Spinner figure out the truth? Stay tunes for more! Please give me feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane knocked on Spinners door.  
"Hey, Jane" Spinner said with a smirk, scanning Jane up and down. He was wearing jeans and a T shirt, while Jane was wearing a black dress with no straps. Jane gave Spin a hug and didn't want to let him go. She may of had to do something she kind of regretted now (made it seem like Emma was cheating), but it was worth it to get spinner back.

"Do you want to get dinner?" Spinner asked casually. "Nah, lets stay here" Jane said and took his hand leading him to the couch.

The next thing they knew they were kissing like crazy. And one thing led to another; they went all the way.

* * *

"According to my tracker, the person who called you was in Toronto, nearby your high school, Degrassi." Mannys roommate 'Anna' announced. "Who could've done it?" Manny thought aloud. Emma listed people they knew in her head...then it came to her.

"Damnit, it was Jane!" Emma shrieked and stomped out the room.

"Oh my god, wait, Emma!" Manny yelled and followed her.

"I have to go back home! I swear I am going to kill Jane..." Emma ranted.

"Ok ok, but call me when your home. Ok?" Manny demanded, and Emma nodded, gave her a short hug and left.

* * *

Jane was lying asleep on the couch, and Spin had just woke up. He had missed 5 calls from Emma apparently, but he didn't want to was still mad, but hooking up with Jane made him feel much better. He changed, brushed his teeth, and looked at the time.

8:30am, he barely had time to make his new job! He had gotten a job as a construction worker, like him and Emma had talked about, it had to do for now. He left a note for Jane telling her where he went, and ran out the door.

An hour later, Jane yawned and stretched. She read the note Spin had wrote, and smiled to herself. Butterflies were still floating around her stomach, and she hadn't been this happy in a while. She put back on her dress and walked home.

* * *

Emma walked off the plane and was back in Toronto.

She called Spinner one more time going straight to voicemail, sighed and went home. She unlocked the door and sat on the couch, exhausted. She was sitting on something, so she got up and looked.

There was a note, so she read it. '_Hey, Jane. I had a really good time last night, but I just got a new job and had to go because I'm late. Bye ;), Spin'_ Emma read the note again and threw it to the ground. This must've been Jane again!  
Spinner did NOT cheat on her, no no no...she saw a pink bra next to the letter and screamed.

It couldn't be Jane's...but it wasn't Emma's! Emma stormed out of the house looking for Spinner.

**Will Emma and Spinner breakup? Will they figure out Jane's plan? Is Anna really just a roommate of Manny's? PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE AND WOOT WOOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for hiring me" Spinner said for about the gagillionth time that day.

"Dude, I said it's fine, but please just get some work done. We need to finish building this by Monday, and it's Thursday!" His boss said annoyedly and scurried off. Just as he was screwing some wood together, he heard someone calling his name.

"SPINNER!"

"Oh god" Spinner muttered.

It was Emma, the cheater. And after last night when he had hooked up with Jane, he couldn't look at her.

"How could you do this to me?" Emma yelled, people who were working staring.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Spinner whispered loudly and took her by the arm across the street.

"Did you just say 'how could you do this to me?' Oh no...how could you do this to _me_! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME! IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SAID SO AND NOT JUST MADE UP SOME STUPID VOICE ON THE PHONE AS AN EXCUSE!" Spinner screamed and his voice began rising.

"Em, you know my history with cheaters, and this has just ruined me." Spinner looked away, tears in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma said with disbelief.

"Your the one who cheated, I saw Jane's bra and your little note, I never did anything to you except try to find Manny and then her little friend got a device to show me who made the phone call." Emma announced upsetably.

"W-who was it?" Spinner asked quietly.

"Jane." Emma muttered and turned her head.

"Wait, so you didn't cheat on me?" Spinner murmured, the regret he felt pooring into him by the second.

"NO! But I can't believe Jane did all of this...I mean the phone call, then the fake note and bra, I mean seriously!" Emma went on but then stopped to see the look on Spinner's face.

"Wait, you didn't actually hook up with Jane...did you?" Emma asked with fear.

There was a long pause and Emma's mouth went into a big O.

"I-I thought that you cheated on me and I was getting back at you! I would've never done it if I didn't know...I'm so sorry, it was a huge mistake!" Spinner blurted out nervously.

Emma's face was completely pale by then and she speeded off.

"EMMA!" But she couldn't hear, she was long gone by now.

* * *

"Hey Spin, miss me?" Jane said flirtfully as Spinner turned around from his construction work.

Spinner's eyes burned into Jane's face, and he slapped her right in the face. Jane gave a look of surprise and touched her cheek, feeling the sting.

She put her head down.

"I can't believe you did all of that to me and Emma, you are _sick_!" Spinner shouted.

"LUNCH BREAK!" Someone yelled as everyone left from where they were working.

Spinner walked off but Jane followed. "It was just so we could be together, because we were meant to be!" Jane complained. "No Jane, I thought I missed you, but now I remember why I broke up with you. Your a cheater, and now your just-" Spinner stopped, trying to think of the word. "Psycho!" Spinner thought aloud from the back of his head and ran to his car. He sped off, leaving Jane to sigh and pity herself in the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma had been crying for the past 3 hours on their couch.

"A-and then, he told me that he actually did cheat on me, with JANE!" Emma explained to Manny over the phone and continued to sob.

Many gasped and said "Oh Em, I'm so sorry..."

"AND THAT'S WHAT HE SAID WHEN HE TRIED TO GET ME TO FORGIVE HIM!" Emma cried as she banged her head on the table.

"Listen, stay strong, I wish I could be there with you right now. Of all people, I can't believe Spinner did this to you. On the other hand Jane is a freak, like geez...who would put all of that effort just to get Spin?" Manny laughed a bit, trying to cheer Emma up.

Emma smiled sadly to herself and said, "I should go, thanks for being there for me" "I'll always be here, just give me a ring" And they hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma, you can't sit in there snacking on Nutella forever" Mr. Simpson; Emma's dad said. Since she had broken up with Spinner, she had moved out and into her parents house. "Yes I can" Emma complained from under the covers.

"I know it's hard, but your gonna have to move on from Spinner, and what about college? You've missed a few days already."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't" Mr. Simpson said as he pulled the covers off as Emma scowled.

"Fine, I'll go to stupid college." Emma muttered as she stomped out of her room to get ready.

Without Spinner she was broken, and she felt hopeless.

She brushed her teeth and put on jeans and a tee-shirt, and left without even brushing her hair. She then realized she forgot her phone, so she went back inside to get it and then left.

"Wow..." Emma whispered, scrolling through the many, MANY missed calls from Spinner. She got a few from Manny too, and one from Jane? She then checked her text messages to see that Jane had texted her too.

'_Can we talk? I can explain...-Jane_' Emma read to herself and groaned. Emma wrote back angrily, saying '_What is there to explain? You made a stupid plan so Spinner could cheat on me with YOU to ruin my life. Thanks, by the way.-Emma_' she clicked send and stomped off to her first class.

Spinner took off his construction helmet and threw it on the floor, making some parts of the house they were building fall.

"Dude, come on!" Josh; his friend said annoyedly. Spinner put his head down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over how stupid I am to do that to Emma..."

"Ohh that. You know, Jane is always strolling around here, and I have to get her out of our site before we get fired. She's really got the hots for you." Josh exclaimed, putting his hand on Spinner's shoulder.

"But I don't! I love Emma, I mean I think the only reason I hooked up with Jane that night was out of fury, and high school memories. I-I just feel so guilty now, you have no idea!" Spinner cried as he blinked away tears.

"Kid, I've been there. I lost my high school sweetheart to her sister. Pretty low, huh?" Josh said, trying to cheer Spinner up.

Spinner tried to smile, but couldn't get himself to. "What should I do?" He asked desperately.

There was a silence, until Josh jumped up in the air happily.

"I know just the thing!" Josh yelled, people staring but he ignored it.

"Well what is it?" Spinner yelled back, as Josh pulled him in so he could whisper it in his ear.

As he did so, Spinner finally felt himself smile, because the plan was just so awesome.

He was definitely going to get Emma back if it killed him. 

**Hope you like it, please review and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I swear Spinner, this better be good." Manny complained into the phone and hung up.

Spinner jumped in happiness that Manny would help him with his master plan to get Emma back.

He went shopping and bought some things for his plan. Also, he picked out a fancy tux and gave the cashier his credit card without even noticing the price. Then, he went to his neighbor who was a singer named Ann, and she taught him some of the basics of how to sing well (breath control, pitch, etc) and he worked on his song he was going to sing to Emma which was a part of his plan, until Ann was satisfied.

* * *

As soon as Emma's college classes were over, she drove home and ran through her house until she collapsed on her bed, wanting to cry again. Before she had time to, the door bell rang. After a few minutes of waiting for her parents to get it, she realized they weren't here, so she slowly got up and ran to the door.

"MANNY!" Emma said happily as she opened the door and hugged her. Her best friend was just what she needed to cheer herself up.

"Hey Em, wow, you look a wreck..." Manny exclaimed, hugging her back then looking her up and down. Emma's hair didn't look like it had been cleaned for days, and her clothes looked worn for a few days too.

"Gee, thanks." Emma muttered.

"No I'm sorry, but guess why I'm here?"  
"To rub in how horrible I look?"  
"Noooo, I'm going to take you out to dinner!"  
Manny took Emma's hand and took her to the car and they drove to Little Miss Steaks. As soon as they walked in, Emma noticed all of the lights were out.

"I guess it's closed, lets go." Emma said and turned around to see Manny was no longer standing close behind.

"Manny, MANNY!" Emma screamed, trying to find a door.

Suddenly, Emma heard beautiful singing, and chords being played on the piano.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_  
_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

The voice had so much emotion and meaning in each and every word...the voice was just amazing.

Emma immediately knew who it was. The lights turned back on, but they were dimmed, and there was a spotlight on Spinner, AND Emma. She looked around her to see lots of people just having dinner, staring at the two.

Spinner looked at her with a tux on and his hair gelled back, and smiled sadly.

_Too late too late to realize, that I should've brought you flowers_

Spinner pulled out a big bouquet of roses and gave them to her.

_And held your hand_

He took out his hand and no matter how mad Emma was, all of the anger seemed to fade and she took it.

_Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_  
_Took you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

Spinner span Emma around and Emma as a tear fell from Emma's face.

_But now my baby's dancing..._  
Spinner had to stop to collect himself, because he himself was starting to cry. Emma let go of his hand and held the roses close, and Spinner stepped back a little to sing the next verse.

_My pride, my needs, my ego and my selfish ways!_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out of my life._

_Now I never, NEVER get to clean up the mess I've made, OOHHH._  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes._

Spinner closed his eyes as tears fell from his face. He looked up at Emma, who looked touch and was crying herself. He decided to skip the chorus and waited until the piano moved on to the bridge so he could join back in.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that, I was wrooooong!_  
_Oh, I know it's probably much too late_, _to try and apologize for my mistakes...but I just want you to know-_

Spinner couldn't continue singing, and the piano did a little ending before a large amount of applause filled the room.

Before he knew it Emma had flew into his arms sobbing.

"I love you so much." Emma whispered into his shoulder.

Spinner sighed in relief and picked her up and ran out with her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I will never do that again. EVER." Spinner said with lots of guilt.

"It wasn't entirely your fault...it was Jane's, too. But Spin, I didn't know you could sing that well! I can't believe you did that all for me." Emma exclaimed, kissing his cheek before jumping out of her arms to see Manny running to her.

"I know, the pianist also known as ME was the best." Manny bragged as Emma giggled and put her arm around her.

"Thank you to YOU too. Lets get out of here, I'm tired and need to get myself fixed up."

Emma trailed off after that as they went to Manny's car and drove back to Emma's house at the moment which was her parent's to get dressed and all dolled up, and went to The Dot and laughed and talked like old times.


	8. Chapter 8

Anya Macpherson sat in a bar alone, pitying herself.

She had just gotten kicked out of the army because she wasn't good enough, and she didn't know what to do with her life. She just had enough money to get a tiny shoebox apartment in California, the place where she could get the cheapest plane ticket (surprisingly), and she just walked into a bar and bought a drink.

She just couldn't get the gut to tell her parents, so she was all alone. Atleast the music was decent, which cheered her up a bit.

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

"Sav?" she whispered, looking up to see her ex-boyfriend Sav Bhandari singing his heart out into the mic.

"Well he is obviously pretty successful." Anya thought, sighing.

Suddenly the singing stopped, and he was looking at her. People started to notice and the next thing she knew everyone was looking at her.

"Um…" she said, shifting in her seat awkwardly.

"Anya!" Sav said happily, running off stage to give her a hug. Eventually chatter started up again among the bar.

"H-hey Sav" Anya said, hugging him back, missing his arms around her.

"What happened? I thought you were in the army?" he asked curiously.

"Well, lets just say it didn't really work out." Anya said sadly.

"Oh, sorry." Sav whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, you were great up there…as usual." Anya said smiling.

"Thanks! Do you have any plans?" Sav questioned.

"No not really, I just got an apartment here and I'm not really sure what to do." Anya explained, looking down at her drink.

"Okay. But your welcome to stay with Holly J and I if you'd like." Sav offered.

Anya's head shot up in less than a second. "You and Holly J?!" Anya yelled, astonished by what she'd just heard.

"Uh yea…" Sav muttered.

"Count me out. Nice seeing you" Anya mumbled, taking her purse and walking out.


	9. Chapter 10

I have decided to end this story, because I don't know what else to do with it and I haven't watched Degrassi in a while. I hope you liked it, please follow, favorite or review!


End file.
